<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poems by StarRoseColors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095036">Poems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors'>StarRoseColors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz has a surprise for Amity.</p><p>Turns out, so does Amity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Reciting poetry at the other in a dramatic and very public fashion</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Luz asked. Nerves were pooling in her stomach. She had never had much luck with public confessions. “I mean, you’re sure Amity won’t get upset?”</p><p>“Don’t worry!” Em said, patting Luz on the back. “We told Amity that you had a surprise for her, so she’s prepared.”</p><p>“But…what if I say something wrong? Or she hates poetry? What if she never-” Before she could say something else, she was pushed out into the hallway.</p><p>“Luz?”</p><p>Luz froze and whirled around. Amity was there, blushing. “Edric and Emira said you had a surprise for me?”</p><p>She nodded. There were so many people…Willow and Gus were making thumbs up. Luz swallowed and unfolded the poem she had found and scrawled down. “Whenever…I am away from you…the distance between us a burdensome thing…” People were whispering. “I miss you even when you are beside me…”</p><p>Amity was gaping. Luz tried to regain strength and continue on, her voice getting slightly louder. “The words<em> I love you</em> could never be enough.” She took a breath. “I suppose we’ll have to invent new ones. Christopher Poindexter.” And with that, she was done.</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>“DAMMIT LUZ!” Her heart sank with sadness until Amity started pawing at her pocket. “I spent- all night- looking for the right poem-” Luz raised a brow, sadness now turned to confusion. Amity finally yanked out a piece of paper and started. “My wounds don’t feel like wounds in your hands. They feel like beginnings…”</p><p>Was she…?</p><p>“Like a chance to make things right again. I love you.”</p><p>Luz stared, feeling tears prick at her eyes. “Amity…”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just kiss!” Ed yelled from the closet. The resounding “Ow!” that followed suggested Em had whacked him.</p><p>The two stared before Luz giggled, wiping at her eyes. “Okay, I was worried you were gonna reject me.” she admitted.</p><p>“No. Nope. I got my leg broken for you. I’m not letting you go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>